Sexy Innocent
by hoshustar
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP] Siapa yang sangka salah satu member boyband terkenal EXO yang memiliki paras manis dan imut adalah seseorang yang terbilang sangat nakal di balik image-nya yang menggemaskan di depan kamera. Baekhyun, ia adalah orang itu. Ia sangat senang menggoda siapapun, apalagi kekasih tiangnya, Park Chan Yeol. /ChanBaek FanFict!BL!YAOI!NC!/
1. Chapter 1 : Sexy Byun

**_chanbee614_**

 _Present you…_

 ** _Byun Baek Hyun & Park Chan Yeol_**

 **"** **Sexy Innocent"**

-00-

"Terimakasih, Ahjumma."

Setelah selesai membayar semua barang yang di belinya, namja manis tersebut segera keluar dari mini market tersebut diikuti oleh adik se-grup nya. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya siapa namja manis ini kan?

Namja manis itu adalah Baekhyun, sang main vocal dalam grup namja terkenal di korea yang dikenal dengan nama EXO. Sedangkan yang disebut-sebut sebagai adik se-grupnya adalah Kai, namja tan itu menduduki posisi main dancer dan visual dalam grup.

Di saat Baekhyun berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa keresek-keresek belanjaan di depan sana, Kai yang berada di belakang Baekhyun berjalan dengan sangat kaku dan gugup. Bahkan terlihat beberapa tetes keringat yang jatuh di pelipis namja tan tersebut, padahal malam ini udara terasa cukup dingin. Kedua bola mata Kai pun tak bisa berhenti bergerak kesana-kemari. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi gelisah.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan keadaan Kai?

Oh, pertanyaan bagus.

Tentu saja Kai yang santai dan sedikit dingin berlagak seperti itu. Kalian bayangkan saja jika kalian berada di posisi Kai. Kalian berjalan bersama seorang Byun Baek Hyun—yang notabene adalah seorang uke manis—yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih yang cukup transparan tanpa celana. Otomatis paha mulus nan putih miliknya terekspos dengan bebasnya—oh, jangan lupakan pantat bohaynya yang terlihat samar dibalik kemeja putih yang nyaris transparan itu. Masalahnya, Kai harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyerang Hyung nya itu. Kai masih menyayangi nyawanya yang hanya satu, ia tak ingin memberikan nyawa berharganya pada Chanyeol—kekasih Baekhyun.

Perjalanan dari mini market menuju dorm EXO bagaikan berjalan kaki dari Seoul ke London, menurut Kai. Sungguh perjalanan singkat yang sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit itu mampu membunuh seorang Kim Jong In.

Setelah masuk ke dalam dorm EXO dan menaruh barang belanjaan di meja dapur, Kai langsung bergerak tergesa-gesa untuk kabur keluar dari dorm. Jangan bertanya kenapa karena sudah jelas alasannya adalah Byun Baek Hyun. Ia dan Baekhyun hanya berdua di dorm EXO, member lain masih ada tugas masing-masing dan itu berarti mimpi buruk.

"Kai-ya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kai, menahan Kai yang hendak pergi keluar.

"A-aku ingin ke toko DVD," jawab Kai gugup.

"Ingin membeli kaset porno? Kenapa tidak membuatnya sendiri? Aku bisa membantumu," ujar Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

Baekhyun berjalan maju mendekati Kai, sedangkan Kai berjalan mundur secara perlahan. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil merasakan pergerakkan Kai yang mencoba menjauh darinya. Ia dengan lembut menarik kerah kemeja yang di pakai oleh Kai. Baekhyun menatap Kai seduktif dengan tangannya yang bergerak mengelus dada bidang Kai.

"B-Baekhyun Hyung," panggil Kai berkeringat dingin.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya mengelus dada bidang Kai.

"L-lepaskan, kumohon," mohon Kai dengan suara serak karena merasakan penisnya yang kini menegang. Demi kerang bertasbih, Kai tak pernah ingin penisnya terbangun karena tindakkan Baekhyun. Kai bersumpah ia tidak pernah menginginkannya karena pasti akan berakhir—

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Kai! Kembali lah besok pagi, kurasa malam ini aku ada acara _kencan malam_ dengan Chan," seru Baekhyun sambil mendorong Kai keluar dari dorm kemudian menutup pintunya.

—mengenaskan.

"Sial," umpat Kai kesal sambil berjalan di jalanan Seoul dengan kaki terhentak-hentak.

Sepertinya Kai harus bermain solo dan juga menginap di hotel malam ini.

 _Poor_ Kai.

-00-

"Hahaha."

Tawa bahagia Baekhyun terdengar menggema di dorm yang kosong begitu pintu dorm tertutup dengan Kai yang berada di luar sana.

"Wajahnya terlihat bodoh sekali," tawa Baekhyun geli, tak kuat begitu mengingat bagaimana wajah gelisah Kai saat ia mengelus dada bidangnya.

"Err… aku jadi rindu Chan," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mengingat kekasih jangkungnya.

 _Mood_ Baekhyun langsung jatuh begitu mengingat Chanyeol yang kesibukannya kini terbilang _overdose_. Di tambah lagi, kesibukannya nyaris berhubungan dengan para gadis. Oh, ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencekik leher aktris muda Moon Ga Young begitu mengingat adegan-adegan manis Chanyeol bersama aktris muda tersebut. Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah gusar. _Mood_ nya kini benar-benar di ambang kehancuran.

Karena Baekhyun tak ingin mood indahnya hancur begitu saja karena kekasih sialannya, Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil susu stroberi favoritnya. Kulkas besar milik dorm ia obrak-abrik, berusaha menemukan susu stroberinya didalam sana. Alis Baekhyun mengkerut hebat menandakan bahwa namja manis tersebut tengah kesal berat.

Otak Baekhyun berputar, berusaha mengingat dimana ia menyimpan susu stroberinya. Yang Baekhyun ingat, ia menaruh susu stroberinya di dalam kulkas, kemudian kemarin ia meminum persediaan terakhirnya, lalu barusan ia membeli beberapa persediaan bersama Kai…

Baekhyun tertawa garing menyadari kebodohannya. Namja manis itu segera saja berlari kecil menuju meja dapur dan mengobrak-abrik isi keresek besar tersebut. Ia berseru bahagia begitu menemukan beberapa kotak susu stroberi miliknya. Baekhyun mengambil susu stroberinya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang tv. Namja manis itu langsung saja menjatuhkan bokong seksinya di sofa empuk milik para member. Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua kakinya membuat paha mulusnya—termasuk selangkangannya—semakin terekspos, bahkan nyaris memperlihatkan benda privat yang tak ia lindungi sama dengan apapun.

Baekhyun benar-benar bosan kali ini. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mendengus dan bergumam kesal karena rasa bosannya. Kenapa tidak menyalakan tv? Ia terlalu malas untuk menyalakan benda persegi yang Baekhyun yakini tidak memiliki siaran seru di saat seperti ini.

Mungkin sangking bosannya, Baekhyun kini membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang diangkat dan di senderkan di senderan sofa sementara kepalanya bergelantung diantara dudukkan sofa. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak ke kanan kemudian ke kiri kemudian ke bawah, terus bergerak kesana kemari tanpa lelah untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Karena posisi Baekhyun yang terbalik, bagian bawah tubuhnya kini terlihat jelas, walau tidak benar-benar jelas mengingat Baekhyun menaruh bantal untuk—setidaknya, menutupi penis mungilnya. Namja manis itu benar-benar terlihat menggoda. Dengan tubuh terbalik, bagian bawah tubuhnya terlihat dengan indahnya, rambutnya acak-acakan karena tingkahnya yang tak mau diam di tambah tatapan sendu seorang Byun _Bastard_ yang akan melelehkan siapapun yang berani menatapnya.

Cup

Tubuh Baekhyun merinding begitu merasakan bibir seseorang mengecup betisnya. Karena penasaran dengan siapa yang berani-beraninya mengecup bagian tubuh indahnya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menyeringai lebar begitu melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri diantara kaki jenjangnya.

"Chan-ahh~" seru Baekhyun dengan desahan di akhir panggilannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Pandangan matanya berjalan-jalan disekitar tubuh indah Baekhyun. Mata bulat milik Chanyeol berkilat lapar saat menatap paha, leher dan bibir Baekhyun—bagian dari tubuh Baekhyun yang paling Chanyeol suka, di tambah bokong seksinya tentu saja.

Menyadari gelagat aneh Chanyeol, bibir Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. Baekhyun menarik bagian bawah kemeja kebesaran—yang sebenarnya milik Chanyeol—nya kemudian menyingkirkan bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian privatnya. Bagian bawah kemeja kebesaran itu membantu Baekhyun untuk menutupi—hanya—bagian privatnya. Untuk menambah kesan seksi dalam aksinya, Baekhyun menggigit jari telunjuknya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu.

"Chan-ahh~" Baekhyun kembali mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dan kini Chanyeol terpancing.

Tangan panjang Chanyeol bergerak mengelus bagian betis, lutut dan paha Baekhyun dengan gerakkan lembut memabukkan. Tangan itu tidak bekerja untuk mengelus saja, Chanyeol dengan nakalnya memajukan tubuhnya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemeja besar miliknya yang kini di pakai kekasihnya. Chanyeol tidak menggerakkan tangan itu untuk menjelajah tubuh Baekhyun, namja tampan itu lebih memilih untuk mengelus dan sesekali mengurut penis Baekhyun yang masih lemas di dalam sana. Karena kurang puas, tangannya juga mulai mengocok penis Baekhyun dengan ritme acak-acakkan. Terkadang pelan, sedang dan cepat secara tiba-tiba.

"Nnghh, C-chanhh," desahan seksi Baekhyun keluar juga akhirnya.

Mendengar desahan pertama kekasihnya, Chanyeol jadi semakin gencar untuk menggerayangi tubuh indah milik Byun _Bastard_ kesayangan author#plakk. Jari jemari Chanyeol bertingkah semakin liar pada penis mungil Baekhyun yang kini sudah muali menegang di balik kemeja kebesarannya.

Desahan indah Baekhyun kembali mengalun indah di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat merasakan penis Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut di genggamannya. Pemuda jangkung ini sepertinya ingin bermain dulu dengan Baekhyun karena setelah itu Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas memberi service pada Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya keluar dari bawah kemeja putih tersebut.

Merasakan pemuas nafsunya menghilang dari daerah selangkangannya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol kecewa.

"Kenapa kau menghentikannya? Penisku sudah terbangun, bodoh," umpat Baekhyun sambil membelai penis mungilnya yang sudah setengah menegang. Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

"Ingin aku melanjutkannya, Byun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara baritone yang terdengar benar-benar err… seksi di telinga Baekhyun. *bee juga kepanasan ngebayanginnya ~

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu," Baekhyun kembali mengumpat sambil menatap Chanyeol kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan menyadari kekesalan dalam ucapan kekasih mungilnya. Jemari besar Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menarik pemuda manis itu sehingga kini Baekhyun terduduk di sandaran sofa dengan kaki terbuka. Karena Byun _Bastard_ adalah manusia yang berpotensi besar untuk menjadi seorang penggoda, pemuda manis itu sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya kedepan yang mengakibatkan penis mungilnya yang tak tertutupi apapun bergesekkan dengan penis besar milik Chanyeol di balik celana kain yang di pakainya.

Chanyeol terangsang tentu saja. Pemuda jangkung itu melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di sekitar pinggang kekasihnya dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening putih Baekhyun.

"Goda aku lebih jauh agar permainan ini berlanjut, Byun," bisik Chanyeol seduktif. Baekhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat milik kekasih raksasanya.

Byun _Bastard_ menyeringai kecil mendengar permohonan Chanyeol. Menggoda Chanyeol? Itu hal mudah mengingat Chanyeol sangat mudah terangsang jika melihatnya.

Tangan Baekhyun yang awalnya melingkar di leher Chanyeol dengan indahnya bergerak turun kebawah dan berhenti tepat di hadapan penis sang kekasih yang masih tertutup. Baekhyun menggenggam penis tersebut dari luar dengan kuat sehingga membuat sang pemilik benda berharga itu mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Akan ku lakukan dengan senang hati, Chan."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

-00-

cuap cuap bee:

 **OMG BEE BIKIN FF APAAN INI?! O.o TOLONG MAAFKAN BEE! *bow**

 **bee lagi belajar bikin ff ga bener nih*plakk**

 **adudu, pairing fav bee ternodaiii (emang udah ternodai dari sononya ya*gorok bee*)**

 **oke, pertama, bee mau minta maaf karena bahasanya vulgar / abis kalo ga vulgar kaya ada yang hilang gitu di ff nya :'v jadi maapkeun kalo menurut kalian bahasanya terlalu vulgar (kata bee sih masih kurang vulgar*digampar readers*)**

 **kedua, maap pendek banget ff nya *emot hati retak* bee mau buat permulaan dulu, jadi di tbc. ntar deh di chap selanjutnya bakal bee usahain panjang ya~ tapi readers jangan capek bacanya :'v hehe**

 **ketiga, bee kan udh bilang bakal usahain bikin ff sulay yang banyak, maap tapi bee lg ga dapet feel bikinnya, lg gaada ide :'v ntar deh bee bikin sesuai sama apa yang bee harapin juga biar ff sulay jadi banyak :D**

 **keempat, maapin bee kalo ff nya kurang hot *emot hati retak lagi* bee kan masih amatir :3**

 **kelima, bee mau bilang makasih lagi buat yang udh review dan baca ff bee yang sebelumnya~ saranghae *emot lope***

 **keenam, bee pengen ngakak bentar soalnya bee publish ff sehari dua gini :'v**

 **dan terakhir, bee minta review nya juga dong buat ff ini *puppy eyes* abis bee udh keringetan bikinnya kan sedih kalo ga di review :( *muka sok sedih***

 **TOLONG REVIEW NYA YA READERS :***

 **SEE YOU AGAIN ON NEXT CHAPTER :***


	2. Chapter 2 : Byun Bastard

**_chanbee614_**

 _Present you…_

 ** _Byun Baek Hyun & Park Chan Yeol_**

 **"Sexy Innocent"**

-00-

Baekhyun mengalungkan kembali kedua tangannya di leher pemuda tampan di hadapannya kemudian ikut melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di pinggang pemuda tampan tersebut. Ia menaruh kepalanya di pundak lebar Chanyeol dan sesekali menciumi leher seksi milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ayo ke kamar, Chan-ahh," bisik Baekhyun sambil mendesah seksi di akhir panggilan. Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tidak lemas karena bisikkan maut Baekhyun di telinganya. Kalau dia melemas, bisa-bisa ia dan Baekhyun akan terjatuh dan itu bukan hal yang bagus. Image-nya sebagai seme bisa hancur jika itu terjadi.

" _As you wish, Baby_ ," jawab Chanyeol dengan suara rendah sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Pemuda jangkung itu membawa tubuh Baekhyun bersamanya menuju kamar. Karena tak ingin kalah dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang terus mengecup, menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap leher juga telinganya, tangan Chanyeol yang berada di paha Baekhyun mulai bergerak meremas bokong berisi milik pemuda manis.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat merasakan remasan tiba-tiba dari jemari Chanyeol. Merasakan kekagetan kekasihnya, Chanyeol terkekeh dengan jemari yang semakin kuat meremas bongkahan bokong indah Baekhyun.

Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa di permalukan. Memberengut lucu, Baekhyun malah memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya di gendongan sang pemuda jangkung, membuat penisnya yang setengah menegang bergesekkan dengan perut ber-abs milik Chanyeol yang masih berbalut kemeja biru.

"Ah-ah-ah… C-chanhh.. oh-ah-ooh…"

Baekhyun sengaja menggesekkan penisnya di perut Chanyeol dengan alasan agar desahan seksi untuk menggoda Chanyeol terdengar semakin natural. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan seksi Baekhyun tepat di telinga kanannya—dan juga gesekkan menggoda pada perutnya—melajukan jalannya sedikit lebih cepat. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk merasakan godaan maut Byun _Bastard_ di kamar mereka nanti. Ia tak ingin merasakan godaan maut itu sambil menggendong sang penggoda, bisa lemas kedua kakinya nanti jika itu terjadi.

 _Brakk_

Pintu kamar milik pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbuka dengan sadisnya karena tendangan sang pemilik kamar itu sendiri. Chanyeol berjalan masuk—masih dengan Baekhyun yang memeluknya ala koala—kemudian menendang kembali pintu kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang mereka dan tersenyum miring. Baekhyun mengikuti senyum miring Chanyeol. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat seksi di atas ranjang dengan tatapan menggoda juga desahan yang sengaja di keluarkan Byun _Bastard_ kita tercinta. Oh, Chanyeol bersumpah akan menghujam lubang Baekhyun sampai bengkak hingga matahari menyapa Seoul.

Sang seme mulai menaikki ranjang dan duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang miliknya dan uke kesayangannya. Ia duduk dengan santainya dan menatap sang uke yang menungging memperhatikannya dengan tatapan anak anjing menggemaskan. Chanyeol terheran-heran dalam hati. Kekasihnya ini pintar sekali membuat ekspresi berbeda dengan kecepatan drastis. Awalnya ekspresinya menunjukkan nafsu yang berlebih, kemudian berubah menggoda, kemudian sekarang berubah menjadi sangaaaat menggemaskan. Harus Chanyeol akui, ia sedikit harus berhati-hati dengan kekasihnya.

"Kerjakan tugasmu, Byun," tutur Chanyeol dengan suara berat tertahan. Baekhyun yang awalnya memasang wajah super menggemaskan langsung merubahnya dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik. Wajahnya kini kembali berubah menjadi wajah lelaki penggoda yang sering di dapati Chanyeol jika ia di ajak hang-outke club malam bersama beberapa teman lamanya. Namun, wajah super menggoda Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat professional, nyaris menghilangkan akal sehat pemuda Park.

Baekhyun merangkak dengan gaya menggoda mendekati Chanyeol. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan pandangan sayu menatap kekasihnya yang terdiam menatapnya datar. Janganlah kalian tertipu dengan tatapan datar Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu sebenarnya sudah menjerit-jerit ingin menghabisi Baekhyun saat itu juga, namun demi godaan maut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahannya dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar bak anak anjing sekarang. Ia merangkak mendekati telinga sang kekasih kemudian menggigit, mengulum dan menghisap telinga peri—juga lehernya—tersebut dengan sensual. Ia juga tak lupa untuk mendesah erotis tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Sementara bibirnya bekerja di sekitar telinga juga leher Chanyeol yang kini mulai tercetak bercak merah karya indahnya. Byun _Bastard_ menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sensual di belakang sana. Penis mungilnya yang menggantung bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakkan pinggul sang pemilik dan sesekali ujung penis mungil itu mengenai paha Chanyeol. Dan yah, desahan Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol semakin menggila karena gesekkan itu. Bokong seksinya juga mulai terekspos dengan sangat jelas begitu bawahan kemeja putih tersebut mulai terangkat karena gerakkan pinggul Baekhyun.

Kabar Chanyeol?

Pemuda itu tengah bersusah payah menahan hasrat untuk tidak membuka celananya, menunggingkan tubuh Baekhyun dan langsung menghujam lubang yang sudah tidak perjaka milik sang kekasih—soal lubang tidak perjaka, berterimakasihlah pada Chanyeol. Oh, penis Chanyeol benar-benar ingin di manjakan lubang hangat nan sempit Baekhyun sekarang.

Setelah puas menggigiti telinga dan leher Chanyeol yang kini di penuhi bercak merah, Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dan mendudukkan bokong indahnya tepat di atas penis menegang Chanyeol.

"Penismu ingin cepat-cepat mengisi penuh lubang perjakaku, huh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar meremehkan. Sang pria jangkung terkekeh.

"Kau harus sadar lubang basah dan sempit yang kau bilang masih perjaka itu sudah ku bobol berkali-kali, Byun," sahut Chanyeol sambil meremas bongkahan bokong Baekhyun. "Oh ya, apa kabar dengan prostat yang bengkak karena hentakkan penisku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengar _dirty talk_ yang keluar dari bibir seksi Chanyeol. Ia segera menyingkirkan kedua jemari Chanyeol yang masih betah meremas bokong berisinya kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Pinggulnya bergerak dengan gerakkan sensual tepat di atas penis ereksi sang kekasih yang sukses membuat penis itu nyaris memasukki lubang yang masih ketat milik Baekhyun. Lubang itu memang masih ketat, _as usual_. Padahal jelas sekali bahwa kenyataannya lubang ketat itu nyaris selalu di bobol dengan kuat oleh penis ereksi Chanyeol.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun mulai bekerja kali ini. Kesepuluh jemari itu bergerak-gerak mencoba membuka setiap kancing kemeja Chanyeol, tentunya dapat dilakukan dengan sangat mudah karena sudah terampil mengingat mereka sering bercinta. Setelah dirasa seluruh kancing sudah ia buka, Baekhyun segera melepas kemeja Chanyeol dari tubuh sang pemilik lalu melempar kemeja tersebut sembarangan.

"Oh, kenapa bukan aku yang memiliki perut dan tubuh ini," kesal Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba perut kotak Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak.

"Jangan bermimpi, Byun. Penis mungilmu tidak cocok dengan tubuh sepertiku," sahut Chanyeol masih tertawa geli. Berhubung penisnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil, jadi Chanyeol puas sekali mengejek penis imut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat kekasihnya malah tertawa di atas penderitaannya. Oh, ayolah, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mempunyai tubuh atletis seperti Chanyeol dari dulu. Mengapa Chanyeol malah menertawainya?

"Sialan kau, Park," umpat Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih tertawa dan tawanya semakin keras mendengar umpatan sang pria mungil.

Karena kesal mendengar tawa menggelegar Chanyeol, Baekhyun—dengan senyum miring—mendekatkan wajahnya dengan nipple kiri sang pemuda jangkung. Bibirnya mulai bermain dengan nipple cokelat tersebut. Baekhyun terus mengecup, menjilat, mengulum dan menggigit keras sehingga membuat tawa Chanyeol berubah menjadi erangan bariton yang khas.

"Arrghh.. ohh Byunhh," erang Chanyeol antara keenakkan dan kesakitan saat Baekhyun menggigit keras nipple cokelatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengar erangan seksi sang kekasih.

"Menyukainya, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus perut sixpack Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Pria jangkung itu malah mengelus-elus pinggang ramping Baekhun dengan lembut. Tangannya terus mengelus dan bergerak naik menuju nipple kemerahan sang pria manis. Jangan tanyakan apa yang dilakukan tangan panjang tersebut, karena sudah jelas jari jemari itu mulai memilin dan mengusap-usap sang nipple kemerahan yang sudah mengeras di balik kemeja putih transparan.

Kini Baekhyun yang melenguh tak tahan. Jujur saja, Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat merasakan hentakkan keras penis besar kekasihnya pada prostatnya, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa mendapatkan itu jika ia tak berhasil menggoda si peri jangkung.

"Ayolah Chan, hentakkan penismu didalam hole-ku," rajuk Baekhyun manja. "Aku sudah tidak ta—ahh."

Rajukkan manis Byun Baek Hyun tergantikan dengan tak sopannya dengan lenguhan seksinya. Jari-jemari Chanyeol mencubiti dan memelintir nipple Baekhyun seenaknya—oh, jangan lupakan tangan kirinya yang lebih memilih untuk bermain-main disekitar bibir Baekhyun—sehingga Baekhyun yang seharusnya bergerak untuk menggoda Chanyeol dengan tubuh indah dan gerakkan sensualnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggeliat dan mendesah keenakkan.

"Baek, aku belum cukup puas," bisik Chanyeol berat penuh penekanan. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri—ngeri. Demi kerang bertasbih, Chanyeol masih belum tergoda? Oke, mungkin Baekhyun belum melakukan lebih banyak hal untuk menggoda kekasih jangkungnya itu, tapi tetap saja seharusnya Chanyeol sudah tergoda daritadi dan sekarang mereka seharusnya sudah dalam posisi Chanyeol menumbuk lubang Baekhyun dengan keras dan cepat sementara Baekhyun mengerang, mendesah dan terhentak-hentak dengan kuatnya.

Ya, semestinya memang begitu.

"Oh, apa aku harus ber-onani di hadapanmu dulu baru kau tergoda?" kesal Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terlipat di dada dan wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat sangat.

"Ide bagus."

"Yak! Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tidak sudi memainkan penisku sendiri jika ada kau yang seharusnya dengan senang hati mengulum, mengocok bahkan menggigitnya—kalau perlu—untukku!" seru Baekhyun semakin kesal karena Chanyeol bertingkah begitu menyebalkan disaat mereka harusnya merasakan surga dunia.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan tatapan yang masih terarah pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini tengah membuang muka karena merasa sangat kesal akan tingkah menyebalkan Chanyeol.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku," sahut Chanyeol meminta maaf—akhirnya. Tangan kanannya terulur menarik dagu Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya. Manik kelam berkabut nafsu milik Chanyeol menatap manik mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam di tatap intens oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa disadarinya, bibir sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik tipis.

"Sekarang," Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. Ia dekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Menggigit keras bibir ranum tersebut hingga sang empu mengerang. Chanyeol menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dengan Baekhyun agar ia dapat melihat mata indah kekasihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Giliranku untuk memuaskanmu, Byun."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-00-

 **ANNEYEOOONGGG!**

 **bee kembali dengan lanjutan ff chanbaek yang di progress sampai sebulan lebih...**

 **dan sangat disayangkan hasilnya tidak memuaskan *emot hati retak***

 **mianhae mianhae hajimaaa~~~ *nyanyi bareng taeyang***

 **ff ini dilanjutnya lama banget ya? wkwk, abis bee anak asrama jadi gabisa sering-sering lanjutin ff : ( paling nerusinnya cuma 2 minggu sekali, belum lagi kemarin laptop bee disita : (( #curcol**

 **oke, bee emang bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, tapi, thanks to para readersnim yang rcl di chap sebelumnya *elap ingus* saranghae readersnim *lope lope di udara* :***

 **SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER GUYS :***


End file.
